In a known gas turbine engine, a seal housing assembly is coupled to a compressor-combustor casing of the gas turbine engine. A rotor extends through the seal housing assembly. A plurality of circumferentially spaced apart bores, for receiving cooling air, are provided in the rotor and located axially between the last row of blades in a compressor section and a first row of blades in a turbine section. Cooling air travels into the rotor through these bores and moves axially through the rotor to blades coupled to the rotor for cooling same. First and second circumferentially extending ring-shaped metal seals are defined in an outer surface of the rotor and positioned respectively fore and aft of the cooling air-receiving bores provided in the rotor. Corresponding third and fourth ring-shaped metal seals are provided on an inner surface of a torque tube seal housing defining a portion of the seal housing assembly.
After a gas turbine engine upgrade, such as when a main engine casing is replaced, the torque tube seal housing is aligned or positioned relative to the casing such that the seals on the torque tube seal housing are correctly positioned or spaced relative to the corresponding seals on the rotor. Previously, to effect such a radial alignment, 4 inch×4 inch wood boards together with hydraulic jacks were used. This radial alignment process was difficult to implement and inefficient.